


Invasion

by ReptileRuler



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Other, mankind is doomed, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did not come without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy-doo my fellas! This is your daily reminder that I'm horrible!! :D

It would be wrong to say they came without warning. There had been signs for years now, ever since the first Invader set its foot on Earth. But, ignorant as the human race was, nobody took the time to notice.

 

Therefore, when the first alien spaceship appeared on the sunny Earth sky, everyone said it came 'without warning'.

 

The spaceships, an armada of shining pink metal, blew up city after city without remorse. Humans ran, but there was nowhere to run. They tried to hide, but the armada would find them anyway. The humans panicked, even though their doom was already a fact.

 

There were perhaps 25 humans who could have predicted the doom and attempted to stop it before it happened. 25 humans who had been in the same class and graduated from the same skool. Now they were all adults, and had mostly forgotten about the weird green kid and the even weirder crazy kid who always claimed he was an alien. Of course, the rest of the class never believed him.

 

Zita was unknowingly one of them who could have stopped this disaster. She off course had no idea the alien invasion had anything to do with the kids she used to bully in skool. Right now she was too busy hiding for her life to even think about the possible correlation of the green kid and the invasion they now experienced.

 

She gasped for air, hot tears streaming down her dirty face. In just a matter of seconds, all she ever had had been reduced to nothing. A laser had killed her boyfriend in front of her face, another her parents and a third one had turned her daughter to dust. She could barely think, even less imagine that this was somehow true. Because aliens didn't exist, right? And a thousand of ships floating above ready to shoot if they saw her just couldn't be right. This HAD to be a dream.

 

A very real, very terrifying dream.

 

Zita crawled deeper into the half caved in garage that was her hiding spot. Maybe they wouldn't find her if she just pressed herself hard enough against the far wall.

 

"Hey, this is my spot!" a hoarse voice whispered. Zita yelped, jumping back at the sound. She immediately regretted making a noise, what if an alien heard her?! "Ssshh!" The voice whispered.

 

"S-sorry", Zita whispered back. In the dark of the garage, something moved and a flashlight suddenly blinded her. The other person sighed.

 

"You’re just a kid. Come here, I have some food", they said. Zita didn't trust them - she didn't know who it was or what they wanted. It could be an invader for all she knew! But then her stomach growled and she walked over.

 

(What did it matter anyway?)

 

Once the flashlight was out of her face she saw a man. He was tall and dark, muscular and probably thirty years older than her. A tremble went through her spine – was this any better then the aliens? Her hand went to her pocket, where she hid her small knife.

 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", the man mumbled. He opened a backpack and pulled out a package of instant noodles," here you go. I don't have any water so you'll have to eat them like that." Zita accepted the food hesitantly. She sat down beside the man.

 

"Thank you..." she said.

 

"Don't mention it. If you ask me, we won't survive long enough for it to matter if I share my food anyway", he said dully. Zita kept quiet. She looked down at the noodles, appetite all gone. The man bowed his head.

 

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me", he mumbled.

 

"No ... Y-you’re right", she said. She gripped the noodles, almost crushing them in her grip.

 

"To think humanity would die in the hands of aliens", the man laughed. It was a bitter laugh, one that didn't contain any happiness at all. Zita found herself laughing with him.

 

"Yeah, I never would imagine-" She stopped. From somewhere deep inside her brains, a memory rose up, "huh."

 

"What? Don't like the noodles?" She shook her head.

 

"No, no. I just remembered something. It's silly, though." She said awkwardly.

 

"Nothing's silly nowadays. Tell me!" The man said. She bit her lips, looking into the distance.

 

"Well, when I was in Skool there was this kid, and he was always obsessed with the supernatural. He even insisted that one of our classmates was an alien."

 

"Let me guess: nobody took him seriously?"

 

"Off course not! He was crazy... Well, I guess he was also right", Zita sighed. The man nodded.

 

"I'm Richard by the way", he said, holding out his hand. It was covered in cuts and blisters.

 

"Zita. Nice to meet you", Zita said, taking his hand. Richard smiled, and it made everything a bit warmer.

 

Suddenly, the building shook. They both gasped covered their heads with their arms, hearts beating loudly. Rubble hit Zita’s arms, some of it tearing through her skin.

 

Through the noise, a loud, terrible laugh could be heard.

 

"Oh no", Richard gasped," they found us!" Zita stopped breathing. This was the end: she had nowhere else to run. And least she could finally see her loved ones again.

 

"Yes! YEESS!! Cover in fear before me, dirty human filthballs!" the alien laughed superiorly. Zita paused.

 

There was something strangely familiar about that voice.

 

"... Zim?" she breathed, looking up. The ceiling had caved in, causing the red lights of the invading spaceships to soak everything, including the alien standing in front of them. It paused. Pink eyes, burning and passionate, turned to her.

 

"Zita! You were so dirty I almost didn't recognize your STENCH for a moment there! I see you have become a gloriously stupid human-adult, just as expected", Zim said, and it _had_ to be Zim. It had the same voice, the same sickly green skin and the exact same height as Zim had had for the five years she had known him.

 

"Y-you really are a-" She started, but the words got stuck in her throat.

 

"Yes, yes, I truly am the amazing superior being the Dib claimed that I was", Zim grinned," amazing isn't it? And to think and _you_ could have stopped me simply by believing in his claims, how does that feel?" The words hit her like rocks. It was as if the ground beneath her had suddenly disappeared.

 

All the times she had voted for Dib to be sent to the crazy house for boys. Every time she had brushed him off as crazy for screaming about alien invasions. Every morning when she laughed at him for being pushed to the ground by Torque. She had been wrong. Oh so very, very wrong.

 

"Don't listen to him, Zita. Y-you didn't kno-" Richard said, but a gurgling noise overtook his sentence. Warm, sticky blood drops splattered over her face. Shaking, Zita looked over at him.

 

A metal spider leg pierced right through him. It entered through his left eye and exited beneath his neck, going through the wooden wall behind them in the process. Slowly, the leg pulled itself out of the wall, out of the flesh and back to where it had been, somewhere behind Zim. Richard's body fell, face down.

 

"He's lying! Nothing but filthy lies! You knew, Zita! You all knew, but you were just too busy being stupid to care!" he spit, pointing accusingly at Zita. "I guess I should thank you. Without your ignorance, this would never have been possible. I hope that makes you happy, you filthy Zita-human!"

 

"P-please ... stop it", Zita whispered. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Richard's body.

 

"Why would I? ZIM rules this planet now, you have no right to speak, even less ask me to be quiet", Zim grinned," Now tell me. Where does the Dib-human hide? He's missing out on all the fun."

 

She looked up, into the burning red eyes of Zim. Years ago, she would have brushed it off as pinkeye. Another tragic condition of the poor green kid. How could she have been so stupid?

 

"Where is he?!" Zim barked. Zita shook her head. The spider leg shot forward again, going straight through her stomach. She screamed, partly in pain, mostly in fear. It died off into a choked gurgle.

 

"You don't know, do you?" Zim asked. There was a threat in his question, an unspoken promise to kill her if she didn't please him. Her hands flew up, clawing at the spider legs still attached to her abdomen.

 

"I-I do, but-"

 

"Then tell me! Tell Zim!"

 

She shook her head again.

 

"He-he's not alive," she sobbed.

 

"Huh? Not alive? How could that be? I gave the armada orders to spare his puny, doomed life. He has to be alive, for I will be the one to kill him!"

 

"He died years ago! He took his own life soon after getting rejected by his father!"

 

"Lies! He's been rejected by his family unit since before I left Earth", Zim hissed, but there was a waver in his voice that hadn't been there before. Despite everything, that waver terrified Zita more than anything else up to date.

 

"He got kicked out of his house when Professor Membrane found out he was trying to leave Earth in a stolen spaceship", She mumbled. There was no more fight in her. The fear and blood loss left her limp, only kept up by the metal leg piercing her.

 

"Why would he go to space? He would never leave Earth unprotected!" Zim said, mostly to himself. Zita forced herself to look up, and saw how Zim's expression changed from confused, to understanding, to horrified," what if perhaps ... to go after Zim ...?"

 

Finally, the PAK leg retracted and Zita fell to the ground. Stars danced across her vision, but she could still make out how Zim walked out of the ruined garage. The fight in his step was gone. At the opening, where he was just a silhouette to her, he fell to his knees.

 

His scream followed Zita into unconsciousness, and eventually into death.


End file.
